hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (Germany)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 ドイツ版 Maru kaite Chikyū Doitsu-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Germany Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Germany. This version was later used as the ending theme for episodes of the second season of the anime where Germany is the featured character of the episode. It is sung by Hiroki Yasumoto in the voice of Germany. Lyrics Kanji= おいおいVati ビールを頂戴 おいおいMutti おいおいMutti 昔にくれたヴルストの あの味が忘れられないんだ！ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺はドイツ まるかいて地球 ジッと見て地球 ひょっとして地球 俺はドイツ あぁ 一筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 遊びにも 掃除にも 真剣だ 「世話の焼けるヤツなんかほっといて 今日だけは 俺が主役だ！」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺はドイツ まるかいて地球 ハッとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球 俺はドイツ あぁ ひとゆでで 泣ける 幸せのレシピ 「夢を腸詰にしたのさ」 黒コショウ振れば完璧だ 激うま ヘイヘイBruder ビールを頂戴 ついでにSchwester ついでくれないか おいおいOpa 平和が一番 いい子だBaby 「キミの為にもだ」 おいおいVati チーズも頂戴 おいおいMutti おいおいMutti 昔にくれたヴルストの あの味が忘れられないんだ 秘密の趣味は クーヘン作り 「クーヘン☆………おっと、失敬」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺はドイツ あぁ 一筆で見える 素晴らしい世界 遊びにも 掃除にも 真剣だ あぁ 世界中に 眠る 幸せのレシピ ガイド本片手に みっちりと 探検だ！ 「以上！ |-| Romaji= Oi oi Vati BIIRU wo choudai Oi oi Mutti oi oi Mutti Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore wa Doitsu Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore wa Doitsu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Asobi ni mo souji ni mo Shinken da "Seikai no yakeru yastu nanka hottoite Kyou dake wa ore ga shuyaku da!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore wa Doitsu Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Ore wa Doitsu Aa hitoyude de Nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI "Yume wo choudume ni shite no sa" Kuro-choshou fureba kanpeki da Gekiu ma! HEI HEI Bruder BIIRU wo choudai Tsuide ni Schwester tsuide kurenaika Oi oi Opa Heiwa ga ichiban Ii ko da Baby (Kimi no tame nimo da) Oi oi Vati CHIIZU mo choudai Oi oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Himitsu no shumi wa KUUHEN tsukuri "KUUHEN!....Otto, shikkei" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore wa Doitsu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Asobi ni mo souji ni mo Shinken da! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI GAIDO-hon katate ni michiri to Tanken da! "Ijou!" |-| English= Oi oi VatiFather give me a beer Oi oi MuttiMother Oi Oi Mutti I can't forget the flavor Of that wurst I had before Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I'm Germany! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Stare a while, that's the Earth! Should that happen to be Earth! I'm Germany! Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a paintbrush When I'm playing or cleaning up I'm serious! ("Don't worry about those troublesome guys, at least for today, I'm the main character!") Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I'm Germany! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Step back, that's the Earth! Lie on your back, that's the Earth! I'm Germany! Ah, with one boil A recipe that will make you cry with joy ("I've been dreaming of sausage.") Some black pepper makes it perfect It's delicious! Hey hey BruderBrother, get me a beer After that, SchwesterSister, get one for yourself Oi oi OpaGrandpa, Peace is best Good boy Baby "It's for your sake." Oi oi Vati, get me some cheese too Oi oi Mutti Oy Oy Mutti I can't forget the flavor Of that wurst I had before My secret hobby is Baking KuchenCake! "Kuchen! ... Oh, excuse me." Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I'm Germany! Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a paintbrush When I'm playing or cleaning up I'm serious! Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world With my guide book firmly in hand We're on expedition! "That's all!" |-| German= Oi oi Vati, gib mir ein Bier Oi oi Mutti, oi oi Mutti Ich kann den Geschmack der Wurst, Die ich gegessen habe, nicht mehr vergessen. Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Ich bin Deutschland! Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Starre eine Weile, da ist die Erde! Könnte es die Erde sein! Ich bin Deutschland! Ah, eine fabelhafte Welt, Die mit einem Pinsel zu sehen ist Ob ich spiele oder putze Ich bleibe ernst! ( "Mach dir keine Sorgen über diese lästigen Jungs, zumindest für heute bin ich die Hauptfigur! ") Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Ich bin Deutschland! Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Schreite zurück, da ist die Erde! Leg dich hin, da ist die Erde! Ich bin Deutschland! Ach, mit einem Kochen Ein Rezept, dass dich Freudentränen weinen lässt. ( "Ich habe von Wurst geträumt.") Etwas schwarzer Pfeffer macht es perfekt Es ist köstlich! Hey Hey Bruder, hol mir ein Bier Danach Schwester, hol dir eins Oi oi Opa, Frieden ist am besten Guter Junge "Es ist für dich." Oi oi Vater, gib mir auch etwas Käse Oi oi Mutti oi oi Mutti Ich kann den Geschmack der Wurst, Die ich gegessen habe, nicht mehr vergessen! Mein geheimes Hobby ist es Kuchen zu backen! (Kuchen) "Kuchen! ... Oh, entschuldige." Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Zeichne einen Kreis, da ist die Erde! Ich bin Deutschland! Ah, eine fabelhafte Welt, Die mit einem Pinsel zu sehen is Ob ich spiele oder putze Ich bleibe ernst! Ah, ein schlafendes Rezept der Freude in der Welt Mit meinem Reiseführer fest in der Hand Sind wir auf Entdeckungsreise! "Das ist alles!" Album This song was released on April 4, 2009, on the DVD which came with the first volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Marukaite Chikyuu and the piccolina version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the third track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Marukaite Chikyuu